


Rough

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bondage, Child Abuse, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, First Time, If you squint there child abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: Michael likes it rough
Relationships: Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Rough

William sighed as he glanced at Michael in the back of the car. Michael had gotten into a fight at school and had to get picked up. He sat in the back of the car glaring at the sky.

They drive in complete silence and enter the house silently, "Michael", William says in a stern voice. The young boy flinched at the sound of his name. He continued walking away from William," Michael Afton", William half-yelled shoving Michael into the closest wall to them. He was quick to pin Michael into the wall. 

Michael moaned at this attack which made William let go of him and jumped back. Michael covered his mouth and looked down in shame. William was just in shock by the fact he caused his son to moan without doing anything sexual.

William slapped himself mentally, he should be bothered by the fact he turned Michael on not by the fact it wasn't caused by anything sexual. "Im going to my room", the young 13-year old says before leaving the room, pulling down his shirt as he did to hide the tent rising in his pants. 

William sighed,he waited until he heard the sound of Michael's door shutting before going after him," Michael", he says opening up his door.

Michael turned from the doorway,his whole face was bright red and there was slight movement under his blanket. "I love you Mikey", William says,closing the door and going over to Michael's door. He sat next to Michael on the bed. Michael was quick to flip over onto his stomach, making a soft groan. 

William climbed on the back of Michael who froze. "Turn to daddy~", William says, Micheal did. "I'm sorry father,,I shouldn't feel,,this way about", he apologized, earning a small chuckle from William. 

His father started unbuttoning his own shirt watching Michael closely,"You're so cute under me", William says,as he removed his shirt. He then started undoing his belt and stopped once he realized Michael looked nervous," What's wrong?", he asked.

"I...I..nothing just", Michael was clearly looking at the bulge in William's pants. He slides one hand out from under his blanket and touches William's boner, causing William to moan slightly. He freed his other hand and started undoing William's belt and pants. Pulling them down to William's boxers,he stopped and looked at William.

This was his father,what was he doing,undressing him and toying with him. 

He sighed and rubbed Wiliam's inner thighs,causing a small grunt to come out of William. " M-Michael",he sighed,as he started pull off Michael's blanket,to where Michael pants where halfway pulled down along with his boxers. 

Michael whimpered and put his legs together,"...I like when your...rough with me…",he says,looking away,"...when you hit me...or slam me into walls,it ...turns me on",he closed his eyes. 

"Dl you want to have rough sex?"William asked, looking down at his son who shamefully nodded his head. " Stay right,I'm going to grab some stuff",he commands, finally getting off of Michael and leaving the room. Michael managed to pull his boxers back up and took off his pants. 

He laid there, trying to not think too deeply about what he is about to do. This probably will just be a one time thing,he knew William didn't hold the same feelings he did. 

He didn't look at his father when he came back in the room,he set something on the floor before sitting Michael up,"how rough do you want me to be, baby boy~?",William asked,forcing Michael to look up at him. 

"As rough as possible...I want bruises and cuts and …",he bite his lips, getting embarrassed by how odd he sound to himself. William smiles and let go of his face,he grabbed his own belt and took one of Michael's arm and warped it around it before taking the other end and warping it around Michael's free arm. Michael's arms were no restraitined behind his back.

He whimpered a little,the tight leather digging into his wrists as he tried moving his arms to get comfortable. William pushed back onto the bed and took one of his legs and another belt and tied that one to a leg on the bed," f-father",Michael mutter,he was turned on by this but also nervous. William shushed him before doing the same to his opposite leg. 

He then took his last belt and had Michael open his mouth and bite down on it as William warped it around his face. "I could leave you like this for one of your siblings or your mother to see~", William teased as he put himself between Michael's legs.

Michael whimpered,biting down on the belt inside of his mouth,being tied up was odd,in a good way. 

William giggled and started playing with Michael through his boxers," so cute~",he states as Michael let out small whimpers,he was just messing with Michael's tip,driving him crazy. He moved his hips helplessly wanting some kind of friction.

He got smacked by William,it surprised Michael and made him whine more. "No humping,no trying to touch me,let me do as I please", William says,making direct eye contact with Michael, Michael gulped and nodded his head. 

"I have more things than just the belts", William says, reaching on the floor and held up a small switchblade. He brought it close to one of Michael's thighs,who whimpered as the blade softly touch his thigh. " Bite down hard",William says,before gently slicing at Michael's tender skin,small beads of blood running down the kid leg. 

William licked the blood slowly, Michael looked surprised by William's action. He whined and looked at William desperately,he couldn't speak due to the belt in his mouth. 

William smiled,before biting down on his leg, Michael squirmed and whine more,biting down on the leather and feeling the belt squeeze his face. "Do you want me to fuck you?"William asked,looking down at Michael who was already sweating and beet red.

Michael whined and nodded his head,he needed to be fucked,not toyed with,he needed his father inside of him. He gave William puppy dog eyes and whined a bit more while moving his hips a little. 

William hummed as he took his small knife and slid it across Michael's other leg, this time cutting in Michael's briefs and leg. He cut fully through the briefs, ruining them and tossing them to the side. " Aren't you still a virgin?"William asked,raising his eyebrows at Michael.

Of course Michael was a virgin,he was still in middle school and barely a teen,,he was also his son, William thought as pulled down his own boxers,he licked his lips but without hesitation, he pushed himself into Michael's virgin hole. 

Michael's whole body twitch as William started pulling in and out of him, he started at a slow pace. He waited until Michael seemed like he adjusting to William's rather large length before he started going as fast and rough as possible. 

Michael was biting into the belt as hard as possible as he arched his back and moved his hips with William's rough and wild place. There was blood running down Michael's thigh and his ass. William took a free hand and started jacking Michael off. 

Michael's small cock twitched in his father's hand as beads of pre-cum were running onto William's hand. "You love daddy touching you and fucking you,dont you baby boy~", William teased,as he quickly changed his position in Michael and managed to find his G-spot. Causing Michael to whined and drool more then he was already,his eyes rolling in the back of his head from pleasure.

William thrust in the same spot over and over and continued jacking Michael off,he could tell his son was close to cumming. He took his other hand and used it to slap Michael across the face,leaving a big red mark on it. Michael tried to smile,William smiled back before he hit Michael again,who whimpered but gave him the same smile. 

He was still going as fast as possible and Michael's body and legs were twitching like crazy and he looked a little nervous,"Relax", William says,as he starts just rubbing Michael's tip.

Michael whimpered and cummed all over himself and William's hand. William smiled and pulled out of his son. He took the belt off of Michael's face,"father~", Michael says, looking at William lustfully. William smiled and undid his leg bounds. He put Michael on his lap,he rubbed Michael's thigh softly,looking at the blood and cum all over them. 

" I love you",William whispers, kissing him on the lips. Michael kissed him back,biting down on William's bottom lip and slipped his tongue into his father's mouth. The two explore each others mouths,William ranned his hands through Michael's hair before pulling away from Michael.

"Think you can use those pretty lips for something", William says,Michael nodded his head. 

William smiled and rested Michael's head on his thigh,Michael opened his mouth and William managed to fix his head into Michael's mouth. 

Michael became tense,but at least started moving his head back and forth,getting about halfway down on his father's cock before gagging a little. William placed a hand on his son's head and pushed him down,Michael tried to move back but couldn't.

William moaned and thrust into Michael's mouth and continued forcing his head up and down forcing him to deep throat. Michael tried his best to relax and not choke as he kept on feeling William's cock touch the back of his throat causing his body to twitch. " ah~baby boy~",William moaned before finally cumming in Michael's mouth. William also finally removed the belt on Michael's arm,his wrists now bruised just his ankles and mouth.

Michael reluctantly swallowed the warm salty fluid,he tried pulling back but William held him still for a good minute before pulling his cock out of his mouth. A strand of spit from Michael's mouth to his father cock broke and Michael covered his mouth,"f-father,I,we",he wasn't sure what to say,he was covered in cum and blood and was tired and it was hitting him he just got fucked by his own father and gave him head.

"My love,calm,lay down",William says,pulling Michael down onto the bed. " We should do this again",William says,tracing a hand along Michael's hip and side. 

"W-we should daddy", Michael says,reaching over and kissing William. Before laying back down and closing his eyes.


End file.
